halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Decipitus
|species= |gender= Male |height=10' 2" |weight= |hair= |eyes= Beige |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= Shock gloves |rank= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= Quillick |notable= }} Decipitus is an abnormally large with an almost unmatched ability to produce vehicles, weapons, and armor from the , , and factions. In 2560, Decipitus joined the Quillick and was quickly promoted to in response to a lack of . Kel 'Katam, the leader of the Quillick, had traded off some Huragok to a human resistance group, and as such required the aid of skilled engineers to maintain the equipment utilized by his followers. Biography Early Life At the age of 7, Decipitus had his first encounter with the , a moment that sparked his lust to create. By the time he was 8, Decipitus had already developed a makeshift replica of the . By 9, he had made a working , and a was completed by the time he was 10. Battle for Alluvion It wasn't until he was 12 that Decipitus engaged the enemy on the battlefield. He and his pack-mates had come under fire during the . He would save a few of his companions, But most of them would fall to shrapnel and "drown in pools of their own blood." He managed to earn himself seven kills, and all of them were earned as a result of him defending his pack members. Valuing the safety of his allies over the thrill of battle, Decipitus made the decision to dedicate his life to become a great engineer. Development Having heard tales of fielded by the opposition, Decipitus knew he needed to prepare for them. Using recovered assets from raids on the UNSC, Decipitus had manufactured himself a portable weapon system for use in the field. Composed of a modified and the hydrogen fuel cell pack used to power it, the set-up also came with an energy siphoning system for use in the field. Due to a lack of skill in hand-to-hand combat, the power pack was also connected to a pair of shock gloves capable of emitting a lethal voltage. Further improvements to his equipment would later be added, such as a installed into the top of the battery pack, able to emit a temporary dome of hard-light to shield his allies from combat. A apparatus on his left arm could be used to control the diameter of the dome on demand. Additionally, Decipitus continued to make improvements on his armor, weapons, and vehicle designs. Engagements with the Demons The first time Decipitus dealt with Spartans he was tremendously cautious he stayed at long range through the entire conflict (spartan 3). He wanted to asses any weaknesses the spartan had and he found one. The armor the spartan wears is so fused to the Spartans body that almost any electrical current that would go through the Spartans armor would almost go strait to the body. Luckily he had his shock gloves (250,000 volts), but he would half to get close and he would have to knockout the shields first. Sadly he never got the chance, but he wasn't upset he was just happy to be alive. The Quillick when Decipitus first joined the Quillick he was most frowned at by many humans and Elites, but a good number saw that he was very different from most brutes. Also everyone knew he was near due to his tall heavy body, and not to mention he was the only Brute in the Ranks of the Quillick. He knew he would get the "ammeter eye ball", but he was eager to prove him self. The fist thing he did was set up a garage where he could work in peace and finish his improvements to many vehicles, aircraft, Armor, Shields, and weapons. He announced to everyone that if had something broken he could fix with no cost, and any scrap metal you have you can just through it in his garage ( anywhere, he doesn't care) He'll find a way to use it. After a short while he was recognized as a skilled engineer. He was promoted to ultra Due not only for his engineering skills, but also due to the lack of Heragok. He was now a good source of maintenance for the Quillick and its machines. Personality Decipitus is a very patient Jiralhanae with a rare trait to listen to everyone's personal thoughts and ideas. This combined with his ravenous thirst for knowledge gives him the ability to learn and understand almost anything. Like most Brute he values strength, but he values information more as he finds it more useful. He also doesn't value glory unlike most brutes, but he does value honor and dignity similar to that of Elites. Decipitus also believes that almost any technological achievement could be made as long as he sets his mind to it. One example of this was when he found out how to by pass the "Only re claimer" security system on a forerunner construct, but he kept it a secret and it took him 2 months. Appearances *''Survival of the Fittest'' **''Season 7''